


Broken Love

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Broken Heart, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, In which Robb was in love with his sister, Incest, Inspired by Fanfiction, King and Queen, Naive Sansa, Poor Robb, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Princes & Princesses, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa made him love her, and then she ripped away his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to know how men breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485256) by [youcallitwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallitwinter/pseuds/youcallitwinter). 



> I have no regrets for this. I LOVE Robb/Sansa and he is her perfect prince. I have this thing for one character being more invested than their romantic partner so yeah... this happened. Comment and let me know what you think, or with any requests, or how I can improve. Any direct flames that are not constructive will be deleted.
> 
> Read and Enjoy!

It starts so simple. Sansa wants a handsome Prince to play opposite her when she plays at being a Princess.

I agree because Sansa is just a little girl and still doesn’t understand how inappropriate it is to ask one’s brother to play your Prince. When I tell her she must never ask me again, she looks at me with wide eyes and says a prince is supposed to be loyal, fierce, strong, and handsome, so why can I not be her charming prince?

It is just because she is a little girl, not because I love being the one she thinks of as loyal, fierce, strong, and handsome.

 

* * *

She grows a little older and she asks me to take her to the hot springs to swim.

I agree because Sansa is just a little girl and she doesn’t understand that highborn girls do not go swimming with boys, no matter their relation. When I tell her she must never ask me again, she looks at me with wide eyes and asks why she cannot ask me when mother always tells her to make sure she has a guard to protect her when she wanders off.

It is just because she is a little girl, not because I always want to be her protector.

 

* * *

****  
  


She’s ten when she comes to me in tears because Theon pushed her into the winter roses and called her an ugly girl. She cries and throws herself into my waiting arms, asking me what is so ugly about her. When I tell her that she is the most beautiful girl in all the seven kingdoms and that Theon is stupid, she tells me that I am the most handsome. She then says that the most handsome and the most beautiful should be married. Before I can think to respond, she leans forward to kiss me.

I don’t pull away because Sansa is sad and I want her to be happy.

It isn’t because I want to kiss her harder or pull her closer.

 

* * *

She’s eleven when she first tells me she loves me. She’s been sneaking into my solar for months, laying beside me during the night like a proper King and Queen she says. I get to hold her and kiss her as much as I want for the night, and listen to her giggle and squeal in delight. She tells me that she wants to be my Queen.

I don’t deny her what she wants because Sansa is my everything.

It isn’t because I’m madly in love with her.

 

* * *

She pulls away when she hears the King and his family is coming to Winterfell. She still visits my solar in the nights, but she begins to miss days and she doesn’t giggle and laugh when I kiss her anymore.

I don’t say anything to discourage her new behavior, because I am her brother and what we had could never last.

It isn’t because I’m afraid to hear her say she does not love me anymore.

 

* * *

 

She smiles sweetly when Prince Joffrey rides in to the courtyard, golden atop a horse. I bite the inside of my cheek when he smiles back at her.

I don’t grab her hand possessively because my mother would think it inappropriate.

It isn’t because I know she’ll pull it away.

* * *

I try and kiss her when we are alone in the Godswood and she pulls back. She smiles prettily and tells me that we can never kiss again, that she will soon be betrothed to her true love, her real prince.

I don’t show that she’s broken my heart because it will make me vulnerable to her and I want her to remember me as her strong prince even if she denies it.

It isn’t because I fear that if I tell her I will never stop crying.

 

* * *

She screeches in horror when Arya tosses food her way. I laugh until my mother signals me to stop Arya’s wild ways. I go and retrieve my youngest sister and turn to look at Sansa to see her already pressing her head against Jeyne Poole’s, whispering and giggling over her new prince.

I don’t look her way again for the rest of the night because I’m busy trying to convince father to allow Jon a seat at the table, where he belongs.

It isn’t because I can’t bear to look at her.

 

* * *

Father and King Robert announce the betrothal of Joffrey Baratheon and Sansa Stark on the last day and my world shakes beneath me as Joffrey offers her the smile that makes her melt.

I don’t clap at the news because I’m saddened my sister will be separated from Winterfell.

It isn’t because I wish more than anything that Sansa would one day wed me instead of the spoiled prince who is more Lannister than Baratheon.

* * *

Joffrey offers Sansa to ride next to him on a horse when they are ready to depart and she accepts with the most adoring smile that was once directed at me. She comes to say her goodbyes and hugs me tightly, placing the quickest of kisses on my cheek. I return the favor and kiss her hand before helping her up and onto her horse. She laughs and smiles and forgets I am there. I step back as she gently kicks her horse to start his trot.

I don’t want her to turn her head and smile at me one last time, because it will be harder for her if she does.

It isn’t because I’m bitter against her for making me love her then ripping my heart away.

Except…

**  
**It is.


End file.
